1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of lumbar supports for automobiles.
2. Related Art
Lumbar supports for automobile seats are a known and popular ergonomic option. Whether lumbar supports are static or variable, their effect depends upon the creation of depth in the portion of the seat positioned to correspond to the passenger's lumbar spine.
Another popular feature in vehicles having cargo space such as sport utility vehicles, station wagons and the like, is fold down rear seats. Folding these seats down increases the cargo space. For that purpose, it is advantageous that the seat backs for the fold down rear seats be as thin as possible in their down position. Any reduction in the depth of the seat back when it is folded down increases the amount of available cargo space above it.
Hence, there is a need in the industry for a fold down rear seat back that has depth in the lumbar area when in its up position and is as thin as possible when in its down position.